Chronicles of a Missing World
by MaliciousGameMaster
Summary: Syaoran and the gang travel from world to world, searching for the Princess's memories. Well, what happens when they are propelled into the universe of Pandora Hearts? *Might change rating later..*
1. Hello, we are

**Alright...so this story will tkae place within some set times of each anime/manga. *Spoiler Alert if you haven's read/watched these.**

**The story takes place post Tokyo Revelations in Tsubasa and after Break goes blind in Pandora Hearts.**

**Also, I do not own any of the characters or series~ So, enjoy~ (This is my first work, so reviews are welcome~)**

* * *

><p><em>"You will be sent on a journey, transporting from dimention to dimention, to collent that girl's feathers. You all have similar goals, and because of that, all of your wishes can be combined into one. Do you all understand?" Asked the Dimention Witch as she looked at the four young children of the dream.<em>

_The three that were conscious at the time looked to the Dimentional Witch and agreed, once they had been persuaded enough. They had all come there to have a wish granted. The tough looking male, only wished to go back to his home world, the blonde man, wished the opposite. He wished to stay away from his world. And the young teenage boy wished to regain the memory fragments that had been scattered in multiple dimentions, the memory fragments of the one he loved._

_The Dimention Witch looked to the children and noded, holding out a small, white creature. "This is Mokona Modeki. He will take you to each dimention, however, he does not have the power to control where you go." She said as the small white creature hopped onto the young male's shoulder._

_Thier journey had begun with such simple wishes. The four children, Kurogane, Fai, Syaoran and Sakura, accompanied by their companinon Mokona, set forth on a journey to find the missing fragments of the Princesses' memory. The journey took them to many different worlds, some more dangerous than others. they made lifelong friends as well. but nothing prepared them for the next world that they were about to dimention hop into._

* * *

><p>It was a decently mellow day at the Reinswoth Estate. Everyone who stayed there were going about their normal business. Oz was breaking up a fight between Gil and Alice, while Break and Sharon just sat at a table having tea and cakes which Break always ate too much of. All seemed normal. That is, until the sound of crashing could be heard coming from outside.<p>

At first, Alice thought it might be some chains, trying to wreak havoc on the Estate, but Break soon prooved her theory wrong when he heard voices coming from the bushes, voices that did not sound anything like a chain.

"Wonder what sort of world we have landed in this time~?" Asked the happy-go-lucky blond as he looked around at the lush greenery that they were all surrounded by. He got up from where he landed and took a small walk around to get a better assumption of where they could possibly be. Instead, he was greeted by a rushing Oz who fell backwards onto his rear end once he bumped into the larger blonde.

"Ouch..." He exclaimed as he got back up and dusted himself off, looking abit in front of him to see robes which looked too hot to be wearing in the current weather. "Who are you?" He asked as he got a better look at the male, garbed in white and blue cloathing.

Fai looked this boy up and down as well, studying a bit of what the world might be like just from this one boy. He only realized that he had been spoken to once the boy repeated his question. "Oh, excuse me. My name is Fai." He said as he walked over to his other companions. "This here," He said, motioning to the chesnut haired boy, "is Syaoran-kun. And this," he said motioning to the light brown haired girl, "is Sakura-chan." He then motioned to the tough looking man. "And this stunning guy here is Kuro-tan~" He said in a more playful tone. This sent the man into an angered state almost immediantly.

"It's not Kuro-tan, it's Kurogane!" He said angrily as he corrected the man on his name.

This seemed to make Fai laugh along with the small white creature that he had on his shoulder. This seemed to make Oz a bit uncomfertable.

"Is that thing, a chain?" He asked in an uneasy tone as if he was ready to run at a moments notice. This, in turn, made Fai raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"A...chain? Might I ask what that is?" He asked, curiuos as to this lands culture and its dangers as well. If they were going to find a feather here, then they might as well get accustomed to everything that this world had to offer, and that included its dangers.

Just as Oz was about to explain what a chain was, and more importantly, ask if these people were even from around here, he was inturrupted by Alice, barging in and trampling him, mostly to inspect Mokona.

"This thing here looks like a giant cream puff...can I eat him?" She asked, her mind once again being so simplistic that all she could think about was food. This made Mokona hide in Fai's hood.

"Waa! Don't eat Mokona! Mokona isn't edible!" He said in a frantic voice, trying to convince her that he was not edible.

That just made Alice pout a bit as she was very hungry since a certain someone had stolen her tea cakes not too long ago.

A sound came from under her feet, which made her look down, remembering that she had trampled poor Oz. As if she cared since she considered him to be nothing more than a lowely man-servant to her. But, she got off of him none-the-less.

Oz staggered to his feet, giving Alice a glare. Just before he could yell at her, he was inturrupted once again, this time, by three people coming out into the yard to greet the new guests. He wasn't as angry about the inturruption this time, since they didn't trample him, but he knew that things wouldn't end smoothly if Break was involved.

"I see that we have some new guests." Said Sharon in a kind voice. "Are you travelers? Your clothes don't look like any that I have seen before."

This promted Syaoran to finally speak up. "Uh, yes, we are travelers. We are writing a book." He said, trying to use that old lie that they used in another world. He was hoping that it would work, so it would allow them access to some places that they might not be able to get into, had they been normal travelers.

"Ah, ah, ah~" Said Break, waving a finger in the air. "Now, I wouldn't try to pull one over on us like that. We are able to tell that you are lying. So, tell us why you are really here, wont you?" He said, his face, showing a happy expression, which could be read as a more mischevious expression.

This seemed to throw Syaoran for a loop, his composure cmpleatly gone by this point. He looked over at his friends, hoping that they had some sort of explination in mind, or if they wished to just explain themselves to these people. Fai seemed to step forward when he did this.

"I see that we will not be able to lie our way through this world. In which case," He said as he walked over to Sakura who was standing in one spot a bit akwardly at the moment, not willing to speak up for herself due to the current situation. "We are in search of Sakura-chan's memories which have been scattered across dimentions in the form of feathers. These feathers hold an enormous amount of power and can tear a world apart. So, have any of you noticed anything out of the ordinary here as of late?" He asked as he looked over to Break, who seemed to be the one who knew the most about the area.

Break thought about it for a moment. "Hmm...Not that I can think of...What do you think Ojou-sama?" He asked as he turned to look at Sharon.

Sharon pondered the thought for a moment as well. "I cannot think of anything either. But, that does not mean that this is a dead end. I'm sure that we will come up with something." She said, a warm smile crossing her face. "Now then, wont you all come inside?" She asked as she motioned for the travelers to come into the estate.

The four of them smiled, even if Kurogane's didn't look much like a smile, then followed the others into the large estate. As they walked the halls, Syaoran realized something. "Oh, I don't think that we have gotten your names yet."

Break looked back at him and smiled. "That is true. You haven't gotten our names yet. In that case, I am Xerxes Break. I am the manservant to my lady." He said as he motioned to Sharon.

"And I am Sharon Rainsworth. I am the lady of this estate. Well, when my grandmother and mother are not here that is." She said with a smile.

"I'm Oz Vessalius." He said as he turned his head to look at the four travelers. "This here is Gilbert Nightray, my servant and best friend." He said as he motioned to the tall raven-haired, golden eyed man cloaked in black. "And this there is Alice. She is sort of...well...it's hard to explain." He said, looking over at the girl with the long black hair, cloaked in various shades of red.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Syaoran said as they finally reached their destination. They came to a large pair of doors, which opened when Break went through, and inside was a nice loft-like area. It had a couch, and a table as well as a fire place and even a balcony.

Break and Sharon ventured over the the table, as well did Fai. He had some things that he wanted to talk about with Break. Kurogane, on the other hand, went over and just leaned against a wall. He didn't seem like he wanted to be social at the moment. Sakura and Mokona sat on the couch, as well did Alice. She seemed like all she was focused on was Mokona. This, in turn, made Mokona feel anything but alright. Syaoran took a fancy to some of the books that had been layed out on the table. He began to read through them almost immediantly.

"Seems like your friend has a like for books." Sharon said with a smile as Break brought over some tea and cakes and set them down in front of Fai and Sharon.

Fai smiled as he looked over to the young boy. "Yes, he certainly does...Now then, I wish to talk to you two about this land. Also, while we are here, would you mind if we stayed here? We can provide for ourselves if you wish us to." He said with a smile as he took a bite of his cake.

Sharon just gave the blonde another smile. "There is no need. The Rainsworth household will do whatever you wish to make sure that you accomplish your goal. And another thing...I do believe that you will be needing a change of clothes.." She said as she looked at the four of them, their clothes sticking out like sore thumbs.

Fai noded. "Thank you for your care." He said as he finished his cake. "Now then...what are these beings known as chains?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was chapter one...R&amp;R Please~<strong>


	2. No luck as of yet

**Alright, so I just started to add in a bit of a plot to the whole thing...And just to let you know...the part writen in all Italics, is what is going on in Break's head at the time...just in case people get confused...so enjoy chapter 2~**

* * *

><p>The rain came pouring down, leaving no area untouched outside. A cariage manuvered through the rain back to the Rainsworth Estate, letting out 5 people as it came to a halt at the front of the estate. The 5 then rushed inside and took off their wet cloathing.<p>

"Nothing again..." Said the disgruntled ninja. "Not one lead...this is getting old.." He said with a huff.

"Oh come now Kuro-sama, i'm sure that we'll find something out sooner or later." Said the mage, as he folded the cloak that he had been wearing.

The young children had been there for about a month so far. And they had found no evidence of a feather. Yet, every time that they asked Mokona, he said that he could feel the presence of a feather. This gave them all hope, but as they continued to search for a feather, they turned up no evidence.

The five who went out, Fai, Kurogane, Oz, Alice, and Gil, ventured back into the parlor where Syaoran, Break, and Sharon awaited them.

"Sakura-chan fell asleep I presume?" Fai asked as he looked around and saw no sign of Sakura in the room. Syaoran noded.

"She's in her room. Mokona is with her as well." He said as he went over to the table and grabed a cup of tea. "So, any luck?" He asked with a bit of a hopeful undertone, which he knew shouldn't be there.

Fai shook his head, smiling apoligetically. "I'm sorry Syaoran-kun." He said as he took a seat on the couch. "All we could find were some chains, which Alice-chan and Oz-kun took care of." He said as he leaned his head back to look at the frustrated ninja leaning against the wall. "Kuro-puu is just mad since he didn't get to fight them~" He said, smiling as if trying to cheer himself up.

The ninja just glared at the mage, finding the name to be unamusing, but he just ignored it for the time being.

Syaoran sighed. "I thought so...there isn't much that we can do...We'll just have to continue searching." He said, his hand balled into a fist as to promote motivation within the group of people.

Fai smiled at the gesture Syaoran made. He always found it likeable when Syaoran put his best foot forward in an effort not to give in. Kurogane just smirked, liking the kid's spunk. But his moment was inturrupted by Fai, who grabed his wrist and dragged him into the hallway.

"I think that Kuro-sama and I shall turn in for the night~" He said, dragging the larger male down the hall, not giving him the chance to protest or the others even the chance to say anything regarding the action. The others just stared as the blonde dragged off the broader man.

"Hay, let go-!" Said the ninja in an effort to remove his wrist from his grip. But, he found that he could not, since Fai's nails seemed to have dug their way into his wrist, nearly drawing blood. Kurogane continued to glare at the younge mage who was dragging him off, even if he never turned his head to directly look at Kurogane.

As soon as they are far enough away from the room where everyone else was, Fai let go of Kurogane's wrist, leaving slight marks where his nails dug into the skin. "Kuro-sama..." He said in a serious tone, which only Kurogane seemed to be allowed to hear from the mage. "What are your thoughts about us not finding any trace of a feather in this world? We have been here awhile, and have turned up nothing, yet Mokona still sences one here..." He asked the ninja. At times like this, it was hard to tell that Fai was even the same person; dropping all of his usual tones of teasing and talking to the man in a truely serious tone about the situation at hand.

Kurogane crosses his arms and thinks for a minute. "I feel like the feather is somewhere near here. We have looked all over town and we can't find it. But I notice that we haven't searched around this house at all or maybe it is in the so called abyss that those people keep talking about."

"Hmm..seems that you might be right Kuro-sama." He said with a bit of a chuckle. "It seems as though they are almost a mirror of us. I guess that would make Sharon-chan like our Sakura-chan right?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "But, I think that if anyone is going to talk to Break-san, it should be you Kuro-sama." He said with a sincere smile.

Since Kurogane was so adept at reading Fai like an open book, he figured that Break would be the same way to him. At least, he was hoping that he would be.

Kurogane looks over at Fai. "I see but if I have to talk to Break or what ever his name is, then you have to talk to Gilbert." He said, not wanting the mage to get out of doing something.

Fai nods and then waves good night to the ninja. Then heads into the room that he had been using while they were here.

* * *

><p>When Fai had dragged out Kurogane, Syaoran wanted to question him, but found that he had to chance to. Break laughed a bit when he saw them walk out. "Guess that they went off to do some...adult things~ Don't you think Emily~" He said to the doll perched on his shoulder.<p>

_"Yes, VERY adult things~ The two of them make a good couple~" _The doll replied within a matter of seconds.

No matter how much he tried, Syaoran could not get used to Emily. So he tried to shrug off that the doll had just spoken.

Sharon looks over at Break. "Break-san be nice, or maybe I should mention what you and Gilbert-kun do at night" she says as she sips her cup of tea.

Break looks over at his Ojou-sama, a half-whining expression on his face. "Oujou-sama~ Gilbert-kun and I do no such thing~" He said in protest, knowing that Gil would protest too, given the chance.

"Now now, you know as well as I do that Gilbert-kun is taking care of Oz-kun." She said, loving the moments when she could find ways to tease her man-servant, and make him lose a bit of his composure.

Break smiles. "Of course Ojou-sama~ I just don't want to give young Syaoran-kun the wrong idea~" He said as he took a bite of a small cake.

Sharon smiled. "Now syaoran what is it you wanted to talk to us about?"

Syaoran looked over at her, a bit suprised that she was able to pick up on the topic at hand so quickly. "Well, I wanted to talk about that organization in which you all belong to...uhh, Pandora, was it?"

She smiles at him "What is is you would like to know?"

"Well, do you think that there might be a feather hidden there?" He asked, getting straight to the point. "I mean, you said it yourself a while back, that they had a lot to hide...so who's not to say that they are hidding a feather there? And besides, Mokona can sence one in this world...so, is there anything at all in which you can tell be about Pandora?"

Sharon smiles "Break is probably the one who is better at expaining Pandora's movements."

Break smiled as he sat down in a chair and held his head in his hands, much like Fai would. "Well now, I guess that I will have to take a look into their movements...as of late, I do not know what they are up to...which is unfortionete. But you do bring up a good point Syaoran-kun. We have been searching within the towns, but not within Pandora or any other well-known location. I shall have Reim-san look up some information for us~" He said, taking another bite of cake.

Syaoran smiled, thinking that they might finally be getting somewhere. "Thank you Break-san."

"Oh, think nothing of it~" Break said, smiling with a fork in his mouth.

After the little conversation that they had, Syaoran told them that he was going to go and check on Sakura, to see if she was up or not. Plus, he was obviously worried about her, what with her connections to the feathers and all. Not to mention that she would sometimes up and leave, seeming to somehow track her feathers.

"Break-san? Do you really think that one of those feathers that young Sakura is looking for could really be with Pandora?" Sharon asked once Syaoran was out of the room. She knew the look that Break had on his face all-too-well. He had something to hide. But what he could be hiding, even she could not be sure of.

"Hmm? Well on that, i'm not so sure Ojou-sama..." He said, getting up and walking over to the window, looking up at the brightly lit moon in the sky. "There could be a feather there...But we never know...one could possibly be with Vincent...Or perhaps...maybe one lies with one of us, but we don't even know it...that could be a possiblity. Well, from what they have told us already anyway." He said, looking over at his Ojou-sama with a smile.

Sharon listened to what he had to say, thinking about all of the possibilities that there could be. "Yes..that is true. But if Vincent had it, then he would have made that apparent already wouldn't he?" She asked, knowing Vincent's nature. "You also have to remember that there is the possibility of the feather being with Reo...Since what had happened to him..." She said, remembering what Oz had told them.

"Yes, you are correct Ojou-sama." He said, still continuing to look up at the moon, even though he could not see it anyway.

"Break?"

"Yes, Ojou-sama?" He answered back.

"If there was a way to get your sight back, would you take it?" She asked, wondering what the Hatter's reply would be. Ever since he lost his sight, she had been exceedingly worried about him. She knew that she would have to step up, and take a bit of action in everything that they did, just to protect him, even if just a little. She would always get mad whenever he would say that he didn't need any help, or that he would be fine, which she knew was a lie.

His missed being able to see everyone. And she knew it.

* * *

><p><em>If I said that all I wanted was to see your face once more, would you hold it against me? Would you say that it is selfish of me? Or would you laugh, saying how foolish I am?<em>

_Even so, that is what I wish more than anything. For my sight to return to me...for me to be able to see your face, along with everyone else's once again..._

_I gaze at the sky, hoping to see some change in anything, but to no avail. I find that my endless world of darkness is crashing in on me...the only one to keep me company, is the Mad Hatter...my chain._

_But whenever I look deep enough, I feel warmth from something. It's a calming feeling...almost, heart-warming. _

_But, I must focus at the task at hand. I cannot wollow in my sorrows anymore. I must make myself useful to those around me. _

_That is who I am...a tool for others to use._

* * *

><p>Syaoran made his way down the long hallways to the room where Sakura slept. He opened the door slightly and made his way inside, walking slowly over to the bed to see if she was asleep or not.<p>

And as he thought, she was asleep. Her face was calm and serene, and Mokona layed at her side.

He looked at her peaceful face, hoping that they would find a feather soon. He didn't like how long it was taking them. This world seemed to take them a lot longer than normal to find a feather. And so far, luck wasn't on their side. Not one bit.

Syaoran smiled at the sleeping Sakura and Mokona, and then proceeded out of the room. He was walking down the hall, when his little stroll to his room, was inturrupted by a loud crash, and a shriek. Along with the heard yell of the name 'Ojou-sama' mixed in.

Syaoran ran to the heart of the comotion, finding that Fai and Kurogane were already there, along with Alice, Oz, and Gil.

The room was destroyed. Break was down on the ground, collapsed to his knees.

Sharon had been kiddnapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright~ There's the begining of the plot...heh, still trying to work out the kincks...such as...oh, nevermind...but I hope to have the next chapter up soon~ R&amp;R please~ <strong>


	3. The Hatter's Trials

**Alright...this was written at like 4 in the morning...so I'm sorry if it is choppiy in places...Also...this is Break's POV ****So...I hope that you enjoy~**

* * *

><p>They were an odd bunch. Just crashing into the yard like that. Then again, I couldn't see them, so I didn't think much of it at first. That is, until Oz-kun found them and started to talk with them. Upon hearing their voices, it was obvious what sort of people they were.<p>

There was a young male, seeming to be around his teenage years, as well as a young girl around those same years. There was a man who seemed around my age at best, who spoke in a careful mannor, or at least from what I could hear. And then there was the much larger man that was with them, by the sound of his voice. He had a commanding tone, and was likely the strongest of them.

I'm not sure, but there was just...something about them...they seemed to be like, a mirror-image of us. But, I won't dwel on that right now.

"Well then, won't you come into the estate?" I heard milady say this. She was quite inviting; even to strangers she had just met. I found that to be a both good and bad quality of hers. She could potentialy let in enemies, although, she never really did. She was a god judge of character.

We all went into the main room for socializing. From the noises around the room, the girl sat on the couch, and the boy sat next to her. The older man who sounded a bit like me seemed to join milady and myself at the table, while the larger man stood against a wall.

Yep, they were JUST like us.

Sakura, I learned that was her name, was looking for her memories, just as Alice-kun was. Although, Alice had pretty much given up on that, but we still persued the truth about 100 years ago. However, Sakura's memories were scattered throughout dimentions, in the form of feathers with incredible power. This interested me, but I did not stick my nose where it did not belong...yet.

The young boy, Syaoran, was much like our little Oz-kun. He was devoted to those around him, putting himself in harms way from what I heard in their stories. He was a bit older than Oz by certain ages. But I can't really be sure, since Oz is actually 25. Syaoran though, peeked my curiosity a bit. He seemed like there was something he was hidding, or that, more-than-meets-the-eye type of thing. But I left my suspicions alone for now.

The older man who was like myself, Fai, was by far my most favorite of them all. He sounded like he was always faving fun or making the most of any opportunity presented to him, such as the opportunity to tease or point out the obvious. Then again, there was another feeling that I got as well. The feeling of a lier. Sure, I have my share of lies as well, but at least mine were out in the open now. He felt like his lies wern't out in the open yet. I respect his privacy, mainly becasue he is like myself, so I left his personal matters alone for now.

And then the much larger man, Kurogane. A fitting name for someone like him, at least with the tone of voice he speaks with. I find him to be your average tough-guy. He is strong, but tends to throw his weight around. He doesn't know when to quit and can sometimes end up worrying those he loves the most. I also could sence a devotion to someone, much like our Gilbert-kun has for Oz-kun. I couldn't help but think of the kinds of quarls that could emerge from all of this.

Ah yes, they were the perfect people to have around. Like looking at a reflection in the mirror.

But the one that puzzled me the most, was the creature that they said that they had with them. I could tell that it was small. Just how small, I could not be entirely sure of though. But it sounded like it was their guide, translator (Since everyone WAS from a different world, we would have to have different languages), and a much needed asset to their journey. Mokona was the name of the creature. To me it seemed like a very low-class chain, but I knew that that couldn't be the case, since they were not of this world.

But right now, I should not go on any further with all of this noncence about my perspective of just them...There is a story going on here right~?

* * *

><p>"You all sound like you have had your fair share of troubles." Sharon had said to all of them as we all sat around socializing, and listening to them talk about their journey. It actually suprised me at how open they were about the whole thing.<p>

"Yes, we have...But it's all worth it in the end when we recieve another one of Sakura's feathers." Said the young Syaoran with a sence of determination behind those words. I couldn't help but laugh slightly at how much he reminded me of Oz-kun. The others didn't question me, since they were used to my out-of-the-ordinary behavior.

"Nee, then I guess since you might be here for some time, we should get you into some proper clothes~ You wouldn't want to stick out like sore thumbs would you~?" I asked them all with a smile placed upon my face. I could feel them all turn to look at me from what I had just said. Well, I was right after all.

"That would be a smart idea, since we all wear such outlandish clothes compared to this land." I heard the older man say from just about right next to me. It was nice to have someone like him around; someone who would agree with me on more than one occasion.

Oz and Sharon offered to help two of them choose their new clothes; Sharon took Sakura off with her, and Oz took Syaoran. It seems like Gilbert and I would have to help the other two. So, I took Fai with me and likewise for Kurogane and Gilbert. What help I would be, was beyond what I could think of at the moment.

I guilded him through the halls of the mannor to a room where he could look through all the clothes and choose what fit him best. I heard him make some remarks about some of the cloathing looking like something his other companions would wear. It only made me think about how I would fare in his situation; looking though clothes in order to blend into a new world.

"I think that I found some clothes to wear while I am here." I heard him call over to me from the other side of the room. When he got over there, I wasn't entirely sure of, I must have spaced off for a moment.

"Glad that you found something to wear Fai-san." I called back to him. "There should be a door to a bathroom right over there if you wish to change right now." I said, poiniting in the direction of where the door would be; how much I was glad that I had learned the layout of this place by heart before I lost my sight.

I heard the door open and close, noting that he had gone in to change. _'I don't know why...But I get a chill all of a sudden...And...I feel a bit light-headed...'_ I thought to myself, but I only ignroed the notion at the moment; if anything happened, I would deal with whatever punishment that my Ojou-sama would dish out later.

* * *

><p>After Fai had finished changing, we ventured back to the room where Alice-kun was waiting, apparently, torchuring Mokona to amuse herself all the while. Fai and I only laughed as Mokona ran over to him for protection. Alice didn't dare come near me, just calling me a clown once again and staying on the couch.<p>

It was about 10 minutes later when Ojou-sama had returned with Sakura. Fai made a remark about how the outfit had fit her perfectly, and she said something along the same lines back to him. You know, it would be nice to know what they all looked like, but I guess I can't complain right?

Soon, all the boys came back in as well, Syaoran and Kurogane talking with Sakura and Fai respectively. Oz-kun and Gilbert socialized with them as well. It was nice that everyone could get along without a huge fight. But I still can't shake a horrible feeling from my gut.

"...-san?" I hear from next to me. I don't really notice what they are saying at first. "Break-san?" I hear the voice again, realizing that it is my Ojou-sama talking to me. Guess I am letting myself slip a bit too much.

"Ah- yes Ojou-sama?" I say with a smile, trying to hide my slip up a bit.

"Are you alright Break? You seem out of it...and I was also wondering if you could go and show them around the town? They need to go and look for Sakura-chan's feather. Gilbert and Oz will go as well. Sakura, and Alice will stay here. They said that Mokona needs to go as well." She said to me, her voice telling me these commands, but with a hint of worry behind them. Looks like my little slip up wouldn't go un-noticed after all.

"I am just fine Ojou-sama. And as for being an escourt, I can handle that." I said with a reassuring look to her, as to tell her that I would be alright on this little trip, and not over-exert myself in the slightest; but what we might find on this trip could very well turn into something bad, depending on who we encounter.

* * *

><p>We all head into the coach; Fai, Kurogane and I sitting on one side of the coach and Syaoran, Oz and Gilbert sitting on the other side. Mokona was apparently on Syaoran's lap.<p>

"Mokona, sence anything yet?" I could hear Syaoran asking their little traveling companion. He seemed to try and sence the area around us.

"Hmm...There is one...but it is very faint..Almost like it isn't here...sorry.." He said with an apologetic voice.

"No, that's alright Mokona..." I could hear a bit of dissapointment in his voice.

"Maybe we just have to be directly in the town for Mokona to sence anything~" I heard the one sitting next to me say. There it was again, the optimism that we seemed to share.

It wasn't long until we reached the town. We all got out and then proceeded to look around in teams of two; Syaoran and Oz, Kurogane and Gilbert and Fai and myself. Mokona stuck with Syaoran though.

"So...Break-san right?" I heard him chirp besides me. "Tell me a bit more about all of you here...It seems that we have learned much about nothing about all of you yet...But you have all learned about us..."

He had a point. We had learned about how they traveled from world to world, collecting feathers witch would give young Sakura her memories back. We also learned about how one wished for nothing more than to go home and the other wished for the opposite. However, they didn't know a single thing about us; well, they new our names, but that doesn't do much now does it?

"Well, where would you like me to begin?" I asked him, wondering how much I should accually tell him.

"Hmm..." He said as he seemed to think for a moment. "Well, just tell me a bit about each of those that we have met..." What he wanted to know was just generic information, but it could be told. At least, without touching on sensitive subjects.

"Well let's see here...There is first Oz. He is the son to a family from the Dukedom...And even if he says he is 15, he isn't. He is actually 25...He has a devotion to others similar to that of your Syaoran..." I began. He seemed to find the information to be interesting at least. "Alice-kun is someone who is from the Abyss...she is also a chain known as B-Rabbit...She is a compulsive eater and has a large ego~" I say laughing. This makes him laugh in turn as well. "Gilbert was Oz-kun's servant a while back and still is...he is also one who takes things seriously...Sometimes, he can be a stick in the mud..." Though upon the next person I talked about, I never did realize that my facial expression had changed. "Ojou-sama...her name is actually Sharon...but being a servant, I don't necessarily call her by her name. She is a noble leader with a bit of an additude issue...but it's not anything that can't be fixed...She is a kind person and has an amazing sence of judgement...And she will someday run the Reinsworth estate..." At that point, I lost my train of though for some reason.

"It seems that you really do care for Sharon-chan..." I heard him say.

"Well, I am her servant after a-"

"No..I mean, you _care _for her.." He said with a small laugh.

I could only give him a confused look when he said that. I knew what he ment, but it was in my nature to deny anything in the mannor. I could never be that person to my Ojou-sama. Never.

"And what about you?" He then asked me. This man was very curious, which made him interesting as well as irritating. Was this what I was like to other people?

"Ah- Well...My name is Xerxes Break...and I am a servant to the Reinsworth estate. There is not much more to say other than I am much like yourself...devoted to those I care about and hiding behind a mask..." I said to him as we continued to walk.

"I see...Well alright then." He said with a different tone of voice. After that point, he did not ask any further questions. I think that I might have hit a nerve or something with him. But whatever the reason, the air around us was a bit tense for the remainder of our search.

After another good 30 minutes or so of searching, we all returned to the coach. The air around everyone was a bit dissapointed.

"Nothing come up Syaoran-kun~?" I heard Fai ask in a cheerful tone. It seemed like his usual demenor was back up again.

The boy could only reply with small answers, seeming like he didn't want to talk about it at the moment. We all desided that it would just be best for us to head in for the night. So, we all climbed back into the carriage and rode home. And it had to be the _longest_ ride I have ever had.

* * *

><p>Ever since our first search, nothing had come up. It all led to dead ends one way or another. They had been with us for about a month now. And things were becoming a bit more tense than before.<p>

I could tell that Kurogane was anxious to get going, wanting to get to him home as he always said. And I could tell that Fai was a bit more tense than him; wanting to get going onto the next world, so he could get away from a certain someone. I never questioned who though.

They had just gotten back from another search out in the town, having to come back due to the downpour that had occured.

"Sakura-chan is asleep I presume?" Fai had asked as I heard him come over to the table and grab a cup of tea.

"Yes, she is. Mokona is with her." Syaoran replied. "So, did you find anything?"

"Just some chains...but Alice and Oz-kun took care of those quite easily...Kuro-puu was upset when he didn't get to fight them though..." Fai said laughing. It was nice when things were nice and calm like this.

I could hear the larger male groan at the name in which the younger male used. They had an interesting relationship. It was quite amusing~

All of us talked for a while in the room before Fai had seemed to drag Kurogane off saying that they were going to go to bed for the night. I had some suspisions as to what they were really discussing though. But, I couldn't blame them. After a month here I would start to act on my own as well. But I was curious as to how far they would go to get what they wanted, as well as how much trouble they could stir up.

I could only laugh as they walked out though, finding an opportunity for some joking to lighten the mood. "I guess that they went off to do some _adult _things~ Right Emily?"

The doll perched on my shoulder moved slightly. _"Yes, so VERY adult things~ kekekekekekekeke~"_ She said, startling Syaoran a bit. I found it amusing that he could never get used to her.

What I was suprised about was how Ojou-sama seemed to turn things on me. She made her own remarks about Gilbert-kun and myself. I had _no _feelings for him in that way Ojou-sama...I wish that you would stop these teasings sometimes.

But Ojou-sama was quick to the draw when she began to interrigate Syaoran-kun once Gil, Oz and Alice left the room.

"So, what is it you wanted to ask us about Syaoran-kun?"

"Uhh..I was wondering about that organization that you both belong to...uhh..Pandora, was it?" He asked, sounding unsure about what he was asking.

"Hmm, well if it's about Pandora business, than I guess that Break would be the one to ask." She said, turning him over to me.

Thank you Ojou-sama, for putting me on the spot like that. Luckily, Syaoran had some things to say about Pandora, like how they could be harboring a feather themselves. We marked that as a possibility, but were still open to other possibilities.

I knew that a lot of people had things to hide withinh Pandora; such as things like the members becoming illegal contractors or other business as such. However, the possibility that they could be harboring a feather intreagued me by a lot. With that power, they could do unimaginable damage. They could potentially create a new species of Chain if they wanted to...I guess that I would have to look into the matter. "You make a valid point Syaoran-kun~ I will have Reim look into some things, since I am a bit un-informed at the moment." I say with a smile.

He seems to take it as an answer and soon leaves the room to go and check on Sakura. I got up from my seat to go and stare up at the moon, though I knew that I could not possibly see it. But it was still nice to think that I could. Besides, who can beat the power of imagination right?

Ojou-sama and I talked about the possibility of who could possibly have the feather; Vincent, Pandora, the Baskervilles or even Reo...But we could not feel certain at the moment.

And then she had to go and ask me something that I was not in the mood to talk about.

"Break, if there was a way for you to gain back your sight...would you?" I heard her ask with a bit of a saddened tone.

She knew that this subject a bit sensitive to me. No matter how much I tried to protect her anymore, she would refuse my help. I knew that she was only trying to step up, trying to take care of herself. She had convinced herself that now I was blind, I wouldn't be able to help her.

Maybe she was right.

"Ojou-sama...I'm not sure if I can answer that..." I managed to say.

"But Break...there must be some sort of drive within that head of yours...a drive to get your sight back. And I want to know what that drive is...Casue I want to help you..." She had said to me with a sence of determination and kindness. Kindness that I did not deserve.

"...Ojou-sa-...Sharon...I'm not entirely sure if I even _have_ a drive to get my sight back...I mean, I am handling things quite well right now...arn't I?" I asked her. Though, I could tell that the utterence of her real name and not 'Ojou-sama' threw her off a bit.

"But you _must_ have a drive to get it back right!...Don't you want to see again?" She asked me. I could tell that she was begining to become a bit saddened at this point.

But she was right...she always was.

I _did_ want my sight back. I wanted it more than anything at this point. Not really knowing what everything looked like around me, not to mention my uselessness in the field was bugging me...But there was something else as well. Something that I could not tell her.

I wanted to see her so much...to see her smile.

If I said that all I wanted was to see your face once more, would you hold it against me? Would you say that it is selfish of me? Or would you laugh, saying how foolish I am? Even so, that is what I wish more than anything. For my sight to return to me...for me to be able to see your face, along with everyone else's once again...I gaze at the sky, hoping to see some change in anything, but to no avail. I find that my endless world of darkness is crashing in on me.

"Break-san?" I hear from her, she seeming to have gotten closer to me this time. I guess I had spaced out again.

"Yes Ojou-sama?"

"You keep spacing out...What's wrong?" She asked me as I felt one of her hands gently carress my cheek in worry.

"I am fine Ojou-sama..there is nothing to worry about." I had been lying through my teeth once again.

* * *

><p>I would contine to have strange moments where I spaced out. Each time, I lost the sence of reality all that much more. I couldn't explain why it happened, it just did. It happened first with a sudden chill after Fai had gone in to change for the first time. I thought that it was nothing...I shoudn't have ignored it.<p>

I spaced out on more than one occasion; I even spaced out while eating some cake, which made Oz and even Alice-kun worry about me.

There was something difinitaly wrong with me, but what it was, I did not know.

* * *

><p>"Break...Why don't you ever tell me anything? You hide so much from me..."<p>

"I thought that all my sins and grievances were out in the open by this point..."

"That's not the point...I mean about this situation..you hide so much from me..and yet I seem to tell you everything! So why can't you do the same!"

I was at a loss for words. It was true, that she told me just about everything. But I could not do the same. I guess that you can call it an accumulation of paranoia or something. I mean, I have been through so much that you can call it a legitiment explination...But how long does that last anyway?

"Xerxes-nii! Talk to me!" I heard her yell at me. That name...I did not deserve it..so why still call me by it?

"Ojou-sama...I...I wouldn't know where to begin..."

"Alright...then try to begin with your sight..." I heard her say with a caring and considerete tone.

I noded and then began to talk. I didn't get far though.

The wall had been blown in.

I got in front of Ojou-sama to protect her from whatever might have come into the room, but whatever it was, just swatted me aside like I was nothing. I was knocked against the opposite wall, and I even heard a crack coming from my arm. Great, that was just what I needed.

I ignored it though as I pulled out my sword from the staff that I always carried with me. I used it to swing at the unknown entity whom was attacking us. But there was somthing different about this one.

It was a chain, I was sure of it...but, it was also a human; such as Alice-kun was.

Had the Abyss been able to produce newly developed chains as of late? Or was this the work of Pandora, or even the Baskervilles? All that I knew was that this creature was un-natural for what we had seen in the past. And I was not going to let it get away with ruining the estate and putting everyone in harms way.

The whole aspect of where the chain could have come from confused me...But I continued with my assult none-the-less. That was, until I was inturrupted by the disgruntled ninja, the young mage, the young duke, the Raven, and Alice. They assisted me, finding that this chain was unusual as well. Oz led Sharon to another part of the room to get her out of the crossfire. That just left us against this chain.

We all launched our attacks on it, all landing a direct hit. But, there was something off.

There were no scratches on it what-so-ever.

"I don't get a good feeling about this..." I said aloud. And that feeling I got in my gut a while back was rearing it's ugly face once again. But my thoughts were tossed aside once again as we were all shoved to the side this time. This didn't help me in the slightest with my arm issue. I heard another crack come from it. Great.

I could hear the others checking to see if everyone was alright. Fai made his way over to me, asking if I would be alright. He apparently heard the sounds come from my arm. I said that i was alright and it was nothing. But I knew that he could tell it was a lie. He WAS a lier like me after all.

But my thoughts were torn from the pain in my arm, to something that made me freeze.

_"XERXES-NII!"_

That creature had its hands on Ojou-sama. It would NOT get away with this. So, I got up and once again, tried to go after it. I grabed my sword off of the ground and swung at the arm which was holding her. But to no avail. Damnit...

When I tried to take a chance against the arm that was holding her, the chain vanished into the abyss with her.

_"XERXES-NII!"_ I could hear her shout to me as she was being dragged into the Abyss.

"OJOU-SAMA!" I shouted back as I tried to reach for her.

But, I missed and she dissapeared.

I collapsed to my hands and knees, trying to hold back my emotions from getting the better of me. But it was almost impossible. The most precious one to me had been taken. I desperetly tried to hold back the tears forming in my eye. But at the same time, I questioned why they were there. Then the notion struck me such as a bolt of lightning would.

The one that I loved had just been kidnapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright..if you can't tell which pairing I support then I question you XD~<br>I feel as though this was a bit rushed...but hey, that's what you get for writing it at 4 am...  
>I hope that you enjoyed...And I will try to get the next chp out as soon as possible...I will probably do another POV from someone else...they're much easier to write than narrative...and I have a cover page out for this fanfic...it's on diviantart...just type the name of the fanfic.<strong>


	4. Questioning the Doormouse

**Sorry that this took SOOOO long to upload...I have been so preoccupied and I haven't been really within the whole Pandora Hearts and TRC thing lately...so my chapters might be coming a bit later and later in the future...I'm so sorry about that. But anyway, this one was ESPECIALLY hard to write, becasue of a certain person...*Vincent...* But now that I am onto chapter 5, maybe it won't take as long...but things might have to be put on hitus once agai if I am too preoccupied..,man I can't wait for summer...**

**Anyway, this chapter is in Fai's POV. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Ahh~ Boshiya-san and friends! What a pleasant surprise. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" His voice was sleek and careful, much like a snakes. My first impression...I didn't like him.<p>

* * *

><p>To be honest, I was a bit shocked when Lady Sharon was taken, more than that really. Seeing the face of a broken man was a bit much, since Xerxes had been that way ever since, but he would have to get over it and learn to move on a bit so he could help in the search.<p>

But I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I knew what it meant to lose someone that you loved. I knew the pain, the sorrow, and all the anger and other mixed emotions that came along with it. And I'm sure that everyone else who was there that night was no stranger to the feeling either.

I wouldn't say that I was that close to Xerxes, I mean, we had only met a few months ago. But my first couple of impressions of the guy was more along the lines of, 'he seems to dig too deep', or something along the lines of that. I'm not sure, but I couldn't really place my finger on what he could possibly be to me; a friend? No, we weren't nearly that close. An acquaintance, maybe?

Either way, we went about normal business, the occasional 'attempts to cheer up Xerxes' mixed in here and there. As if it ever worked anyway.

* * *

><p>It was about 3 days after Sharon was taken that Kuro-sama, Syaoran, Oz, Gilbert, and I all sat down to have a serious talk as to what was going on and how we should go about fixing it all.<p>

"The first thing is that we need to figure out who summoned that chain..." Proposed Oz. I agreed. Then again, if my knowledge was correct, then wouldn't it be possible for the chain to have been summoned on a feathers power? If that power was there, then it might not even need a contractor at all. But as always, I kept my mouth shut about it until my opinion was asked.

"Anyone in mind who could have summoned that beast?" Asked Kurogane. He was always quick to the point. Which could sometimes be an asset as well as a hindrance; depending on the timing.

"..Hmm...Well there are the Baskervilles..." Stated young Oz. "As well as Reo..." He then trailed off, as if trying to think of others.

"..." I had noticed that Gilbert was being unusually quiet, as if he had something to say, but he couldn't muster out the courage to bring it up.

"Gilbert...Do you have any ideas?" I asked, to prompt him to speak. This obviously caught him by surprise, as he jumped a bit when I spoke to him.

He rubbed the back of his head a bit in embarrassment, ruffling his hair slightly. He then moved away from the wall that he was leaning against to stand up straight while he spoke to us. At least he had common manors, unlike a certain ninja I knew who would continue to slouch against the wall while he spoke.

"Ahh- That is...well.." He began. He was obviously a bit timid as to revealing the name of this person to us. "It's-"

"Vincent Nightray...your brother. Isn't that right Gilbert-kun?"

He had been interrupted by Xerxes who had just come into the room. He apparently knew what he was going to say, and since he wasn't ashamed to speak up, he decided to fill in the gap of Gilbert's sentence.

"..Yeah..." Gilbert said, backing off a bit and back to the wall where he had stood before. The tension in the room had risen at the moment in time. And all because he came into the room.

"If anything, I bet Vincent was behind this. It wouldn't be the first time either..." Xerxes said with a disgusted look on his face as he uttered this.

"So, we're going to go and question this Vincent whatever his name is guy?" Asked the big brute clad in black.

"If you are willing to come along, then yes, we are." Replied Xerxes.

* * *

><p>As I said before, I don't like Vincent. I didn't from the first moment I laid eyes on him. I didn't like the way that he looked, or the way that his voice sounded. It all spoke 'liar' and 'deceiver' to me. Then again, I guess that would make me a hypocrite, wouldn't it?<p>

The room was dimly lit from the moment that we walked in. I could smell the faint scent of rose petals wafting around the room as I went to go and sit down. I didn't mind the smell, but there was something about it that just made me the slightest bit uneasy. Maybe it was the forewarning sense of danger that I got from this blonde haired, miss-matched eyed man, but I didn't say anything at the moment. I only wanted to listen into the conversation that was about to take place.

Xerxes was the first to speak up, wanting to break the silence. "Vincent….Tell me...Did you send that chain to kidnap Ojou-sama?" He asked with a dark undertone in his voice. He was obviously mad, and it showed through alright.

"What? Me? Never..." He said with an obvious tone of sarcasm in his voice.

I didn't like his voice at all. It sounded crude and sly. He was a man of many faces, more than me anyway. And his eyes; they were filled with hatred towards Xerxes, and nothing but.

I had been told that he was the younger blood related brother to Gilbert, but besides the one golden eye that he possessed, I didn't see it. He had golden hair rather than jet black locks like Gilbert.

But my position remained; I didn't like him.

"Don't give me that crap Vincent-sama…You have kidnapped Ojou-sama before, and let me tell you, if you did that again, then you won't like the consequences." Xerxes said with much anger in his voice.

"I assure you Boshiya-san, I did no such thing. And you say that it was a chain that took her hostage? Then I can honestly say that I had no part in this. Besides, my methods would be more…unique…wouldn't they?" He said with a sense of arrogance in his voice. He knew how to hit Xerxes's weak points, that's for sure, and he was taking full advantage of the opportunities.

His expression changed then. He then looked at Kurogane, Syaoran and myself. "But enough about that Boshiya-san~ Who are these lovely characters?" He asked in a slightly interested sounding voice. But I could tell that it was all a façade. He didn't look like the kind of person to get aquatinted with those that he couldn't use later on for whatever it was that he needed to get done.

"That is of no importance Vincent-sama….We're here to talk about Ojou-sama…"

"…Ahh~ So persistent Boshiya-san~ How about a little trade then? If you tell me about these three people right here, then I will tell you about anything that you wish to know about what happened to your precious Ojou-sama. Of course, I might not know much to anything regarding her…Your choice."

Xerxes didn't like where this was going. What's more, Vincent was one of the LAST people he wanted finding anything about us; especially Sakura's feathers. Xerxes had told us that Vincent would stop at nothing to destroy any evidence regarding to the events that happened 100 years ago. And he would also stop at nothing to destroy those who wanted to uncover the secrets of those events.

Xerxes sighed. "…Alright…We'll meet with your demands…But I swear Vincent, if you try anything I will personally see to it that you don't see the light of day ever again…" He said in a threatening tone. He truly was another man when he was angry.

The blond man clad in black stood up from where he stood and then proceeded to walk over to where we; meaning Syaoran, Kurogane and I sat. He walked up behind Syaoran and then ran his long, slim fingers through his course hair. He sneered at how rough it was, but then again, he didn't know that Syaoran had lived in the desert all his life. "So..What's his story? And his name at that?" He asked, already getting the impression that he didn't like him.

"My name is Syaoran." He said bluntly. His expression was straight faced as he spoke to him, which was classic for Syaoran. This seemed to anger Vincent as he was spoken to without any emotion. Naturally, the one who would speak without emotion would be the girl he kept around him, Echo. But at the moment, she didn't seem to be around.

Vincent examined the boy carefully and thoroughly, before making any assumptions about him. "Hmm…you seem like you are adapted to a harsh lifestyle…And your clothes make me think that you have a boring sense of fashion." He said with a sneer in his eye. Syaoran didn't make any unnecessary actions beyond what was required to deal with Vincent.

The blond then proceeded to Kurogane and somehow immediately took a liking to him. Somehow, this angered me a bit. "Well now, you remind me of Gilbert~" He cooed lightly. "But you are a lot more manly.."

I clenched my fist for an unknown reason as he talked to Kurogane. I didn't like the way that he was fawning over him. Why I was like that I don't know…Or do I?

"So..What's your name?" Vincent asked happily.

"Kurogane…" Said the black clad ninja.

Vincent happily looked him over and makes his assumption of him. "Well, you seem like you have a lot of fight in you. And I like that~" He said with a slight wink, which made Kurogane shudder a bit. "You are also concealed and reserved…I like that."

OK, now he was really getting on my nerves…

Then, it was my turn.

He didn't even have to look at me to get an assumption of me. I could already tell that he didn't like me. Then again, I didn't like him either…So we were at a mutual understanding.

He circled me though, like a predator surrounding its prey before the kill. That's when I felt that cold, slim hand of his grab me by my hair and pull my head back so I could look him in the eye. All the others in the room tried to stop him, but I help up my hand as to say that it would be alright. I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"…You seem like you have a lot to hide about yourself…Much like I do…But let's get one thing straight…I don't like you. So you can get swallowed up by the Abyss for all I care." He said to me in a cold tone. He then leaned in close to my ear so only I could hear what he had to say next. _"But let's get one thing straight…I'm keeping the feather…It belongs to one of your traveling companions right? I wonder what it would take for me to give it back? Maybe you could give me that ninja of yours…Or perhap__s you could go and die? Your choice…"_ He said with the tone of a snake. My eyes widened slightly, now learning that he had a feather. So was he truly behind the attack from that chain that took Miss Sharon?

_"Oh, and one more thing…If you tell anyone about__ this little information, then I will see to it that you never get this feather. If Boshiya-san's Mad Hatter can be provoked enough, then I bet that he wouldn't think twice about destroying the feather in order to get his precious Ojou-sama back…" _

I glared at him after he was done sending the threat my way. He really did know how to hit all the pressure points that could make you hate him.

"Alright…We let you do as you wanted, now tell us about Ojou-sama…" Said Xerxes. He was becoming inpatient as he spoke.

"Right…Well to be honest, I don't know much about what had happened to her. Ever think that a powerful chain could just rise from the Abyss and steal her for its own reasons? It's possible." He said, putting forth a tone saying that he didn't care about the answer he gave.

This angered Xerxes.

"Vincent…I feel as though you know something regarding to this subject. Now tell us what you know…" His anger level was rising, and his expression showing more danger with it.

"Alright alright…What I know is that a mysterious power suddenly showed up in the Abyss. And because of that, the whole place has been in an uproar. Chains have been breaking out everywhere. And multiple people have been taken to the Abyss…Not just your Ojou-sama. Are you satisfied with that?" He asked Xerxes who actually seemed satisfied with that response.

"Yes, I am.." He said as he headed for the door, followed by Gilbert, who seemed to want to get out of there as soon as possible. Oz followed soon after, not wanting to be left behind.

Syaoran then exited the room and soon Kurogane followed. I got up from my seat as proceeded to follow as well.

"Ah, I forgot something.." I heard him say from behind me. I turned to face him. "I forgot to get your name…"

"…It's Fai." I replied to him. He didn't look satisfied.

"…No, I meant YOUR name."

I stood there dumbfounded at the fact that he could tell that I was lying. "…It's-"

* * *

><p>We all returned to the Reinsworth estate soon after we left the Nightray household. Xerxes began to sulk once again in his room, not letting anyone in. I always wondered what he did when he was alone…then again, maybe I didn't want to know…<p>

It was near the night time when we arrived however, so I decided to try the impossible; which was to go and talk to Xerxes while he was held up in his room.

"Xerxes…you in there?" I asked from the outside of the room. I knew that it was a possibility that he could have jumped out of the window. But then again, he was blind, so why would he want to anyway? Then again, he seemed like he could see just fine, so what was I worried about anyway?

I received no response at first. The room seemed to be dead quiet. But when I banged on the door, that was another matter altogether. I had heard a slight, "If you stop that, then I will let you in.." from the other side of the door. So, in response, I ceased my actions. Almost immediately, I was let into the room.

His room was a bit more bland than I had imagined it would be, since he was known as the Mad Hatter and all. But, I guess if I had a room that you could look at, I would be the same way.

The lighting in the room was poor, so I could just barely make out his figure within the shadows of the room. He didn't seem like he wanted anyone to see him in his current condition, but I knew that's exactly what he needed.

"Xerxes…" I began. Since he didn't respond, I just continued. I thought that he needed to hear this. "Xerxes, I know that you are in emotional distress, but you need to pull yourself together. Even if that Vincent guy wasn't responsible, I'm sure that we can find the one who was."

The albino man in the shadows seemed to look in my direction, at least I thought that he was. I couldn't tell due to the lighting and the fact that he was blind, so he might have just looked over in my general direction.

"I understand what you are getting at Fai….but right now, I-"

"You are too hurt and wounded emotionally to understand what to do right now, am I correct? You think that if you have some time to yourself, you can figure it all out on your own…but you can't…I was taught that lesson by someone I know, so now I think that it's time that you are taught this lesson…"

"Then why doesn't Oz-kun or Gilbert-"

"They don't have the guts to stand up to you like this….but there is a reason I can…It's because you and I are more alike than you will ever understand…So can you try to cheer up and become more determined to find Lady Sharon?" I said with some determination and confidence in my voice that I didn't even know that I had. I wonder what Kurogane would think about this side of me?

From the other side of the room, I heard some shuffling and then I saw the albino man come into the light of the moon that was peering in through the curtains in the room. He was standing there, his facial expression now changed to a more determined stare as he looked at me and said, "I'm ready then…let's get Ojou-sama back."

That's when I knew I won the argument.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if that ending was too abrupt...I wrote it like at the last minute and I was stuck for anything else that the chapter could have included...So, please review if you wouldn't mind, I know that this chapter is a bit choppy...I wrote it in pieces...But please be patient when waiting for chapter 5~<strong>

**Thank you~**


	5. Splitting for Info

**Alright, here it is after soooooooo long...I'm sorry, but a lot of things have been going on as of later...like me not being able to keep my computer within my possestion, or the fact that I had finals all month long and that I also have to deal witht he stress of moving now...*screams in frustraition* Alright...But I managed to find the time to finish this, so I'm sorry if it seems rushed or somewhat crappy...I came up with all of this sort of on a whim...But anyway, enjoy~**

**Oh, and this chapter switches between Break and Gil's POV. Break starts it off though~**

* * *

><p>Thick with tension. This is how the air around all of us felt as we stood face-to-face with the Baskervilles. The air began to choke me, almost preventing me from speaking out what I so desperately needed to ask. But I wasn't about to let that confine my voice.<p>

"Tell me-" I had begun to say to the group of odd contractors in front of us. "Where is Ojou-sama!"

The Baskervilles were silent for what seemed like an eternity, at least to me anyway. I was almost too anxious for the answer, but all the same, I feared it in the same manor. Beside me, stood Fai, Syaoran, and Emily, who sat perched on my shoulder as usual.

Across the little park where we were meeting, I heard a laugh from a certain sadistic, pink-haired girl. "Ah, Hatter-san…" She began in that twisted tone of hers. "I'm afraid that we don't know where your precious Ojou-sama is. Sorry~" Lotti, the name of the morally twisted girl, seemed to chuckle at the scowl that I had sent her way. Of course, naturally, I didn't like that response.

"Lotti, do you really have to be that mean?" Asked a smaller sounding voice from next to her. I assumed that this voice had come from the younger Baskerville, Lily. She and her chain, Bandersnatch, had caused trouble for us in the past. She was annoying. I then heard another chuckle from the annoyance.

"Why of course, Lily. These people are our enemies, and we can't afford to completely divulge EVERYTHING, now can we~?" She said, as if she knew where Ojou-sama was, but was not telling us only to satisfy her twisted desires.

"Oh, I understand that they are our enemies…" Lily began. "But I only want to _play_ with them…Is that alright?" She asked with emphasis on the word play, making sure to get it across that her definition of the word was different than most other kids.

Lotti sighed and I could feel her direct her attention back to me. "Well then Hatter-san…" She began once again. "You heard her. She would like to play with you all. Maybe if you survive, we'll tell you what we know. But I must warn you, that you will have to _play_ with all of us. One-on-one each." She said as I could feel the presence of her chain, Leon, come forth into a physical form.

Even if I didn't want to, I had no choice left in the matter. I complied with what they wanted. I readied myself for combat, as well did Fai and Syaoran. "Fine, I'll go along with what you want, but I expect information when this is all over." I said, specifically directing my words towards the conniving pink-haired sadist. She laughed this time, not holding back.

"That's what I like to heard Hatter-san~ Now then, Zwei, Lily, let's show them a good time~!" She said to her two companions as they sent their chains out after us. I took on Leon, as Fai took on Bandersnatch and Syaoran took on Doldum. I wished them both luck and hoped that we would all make it out of this fight alive.

* * *

><p><em>'What did I get myself into?'<em> I thought to myself as I walked the halls of the Pandora Headquarters with the ones whom I was asked to take along. These included Oz, the Baka-Usagi, and Kurogane. I guess I wasn't too fazed by bringing Oz and Kurogane, but why that Baka-Usagi? I guess I would just have to complain to Break later about it.

"Nee, Gil?" I heard Oz ask from next to me as we walked. I turned my head slightly to listen to what he had to say. "Exactly what are we looking for again?"

"Well, you know…That girl's feather." I said, unsure as to how to fully answer the question. The whole time, I could see that Alice was sneering for some unknown reason while Kurogane followed us in silence. I wondered if he ever really spoke without that blonde one around him.

We soon arrived at the stairs where I first saw Oz's body be controlled by Jack, the hero from 100 years ago. I must have been staring at the stairs a bit, because I kicked by that Baka-Usagi. In return I hit her upside the head for that, which started another banter between us.

The four of us continued to walk through the halls of the Pandora Headquarters until I lead them to a specific room. "So why are we stopping here Gil?" Oz asked me as I opened the doors. Inside the room, Reim was waiting for us, with that typical frantic look on his face. He didn't mind helping us, but Break said that he had a tendency to be over-cautious about things that might put him into trouble if Pandora found out about it. Especially his lord, Rufas Barma. "Oh-! It's Reim-san!" Oz exclaimed once we got into the room as I closed the door behind us all.

"Reim, you said you had some information regarding the feather right?" I asked him. Apparently, Break had commissioned him to do some digging earlier about the feathers. It turns out, he was actually able to dig something up. Maybe it was about Vincent and the feather he possessed.

"Right…about that feather…Well, it turns out that…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Hahahahahahahahahaha~"<em> Was all that I could hear come out of Lotti's mouth as I fought her chain, Leon. Even blind, I could still hold my own against her chain. With all the jumping around I had to do just to stay ahead of that lion, I could hear all of the sounds my jacket made as it hit against the wind, as well as all the footsteps and movements that Leon made. Being blind had some advantages to it at least…

"You know, keep laughing like that and you'll throw your voice out…And as much as I wouldn't mind that, I need you to keep your voice so you can tell me what you know about Ojou-sama." I said to her with a smile.

"Ah Hatter-san, if you keep saying things like that, and avert your attention, then you might just end up dead…Oh wait, that's the problem with your friends~" She said in that twisted tone of hers. And indeed she was right. Syaoran and Fai were both having troubles. Maybe it was their lack of experience fighting chains, but they were more likely to lose their fights than win them.

"I guess I'll just have to get serious then…" I said, getting some distance between myself and my two opponents. Above me began to form a shadowy mass of what became a cape with a large top hat decorated with roses, playing cards and chains with skulls on them. In the middle of the large black shadowy mass, was a large red eye which could pierce anything from the Abyss and destroy it. After all, it WAS a chain made to destroy other chains. I gave my usual smile which forewarned that I wasn't messing around any longer and meant business.

"Hou~…" She exclaimed as if happy. "I was wondering when you would bring out your Mad Hatter. I have been looking forward to fighting it~" She said as she licked her lips in anticipation. I hoped that the other two were having an easier time, but from what I gathered, that wasn't exactly the case.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean that Vincent was lying!" I asked Reim as we all were talking in the room we had met him in just a few minutes earlier.<p>

"Vincent doesn't have the feather that you are looking for. However, I know that he must know where it is being kept if he was able to bluff his way to get you to believe that. He wouldn't just tell a lie like that without leaving some sort of open door behind it for you to stumble upon Gilbert." Reim explained as we talked.

"That's true…" I said as I thought about that for a moment. Even if Vincent was a cruel, nasty, sadistic and slightly masochistic person, he had some sort of twisted love for me and that might be what prompted him to leave a back way into his lie. Otherwise, this might have been harder for us to figure out. "But if he doesn't have the feather, then who does? Pandora?"

"Well, it's a possibility…I mean, this place has been around for a while, and according to Xerxes," He said as he looked over some notes that he had taken when he talked to the Mad Hatter, "He said that the feathers could have possibly fallen in times past, such as the Tragedy of Sabalier time. And if that's the case, then the feather would have been around in the times of the founding of Pandora." He stated as he looked over to Kurogane, to make sure that Break didn't give him any false information. Kurogane just nodded, still not fully understanding the whole time differences himself yet, even if he had been through countless worlds with his companions already.

"As far as I know, what your freakish friend said is true…If that mage were here; I bet he would have said the same thing." He said as he continued to lean up against the wall.

I looked around the room as I heard them talk. I couldn't help but feel a sense of danger all around us…Well, we were in the Pandora HQ after all…Guess the feeling should be natural.

"Gil…" I heard Oz say next to me. "Alice and I are going to go and look around this place. If anything happens, I'll call for you."

"Alright." I said as I saw them head out. _Wait…How will they call for me if they need me!_ I thought to myself as I realized that they had no way to contact me if need be. So instead, I irrationally followed the two of them, not thinking that the others might have needed to talk to me still.

"Gilbert-! Wait!" I heard Reim call out to me, but I wouldn't stop, my legs just wouldn't listen to me and continued to follow them.

The two of them walked down the halls of the Pandora HQ rather quickly, which made it sort of hard to keep up with them. But I wouldn't let them get out of my sight. So I continued to follow them. The halls were getting darker and darker as we continued on, which made me feel a bit uneasy the farther that we traveled. Just where were they heading? Well, wherever it was, I wouldn't hesitate on following them.

Up ahead I could hear Oz and the Rabbit talking to one another about her lost memories and the feathers and how similar they were to one another, well besides the dimension hopping part. But something stopped my eavesdropping on them, which was and slight gasp from Oz and a struggling sound coming from the Rabbit.

"What are you two doing here?" A voice asked from up head.

* * *

><p>Syaoran was putting up the best fight that he possibly could against the strange puppet-like Chain named Doldum. Its strings threatened him with every strike. If they managed to take a hold of him, then he would be powerless to stop Zwei from taking full control of his body. Then he could possibly be used to attack us if that happened.<p>

Fai on the other hand, seemed like he was having fun? He was jumping all around, dodging the black dog like he was almost dancing. This in turn, angered Lily.

"Arrrggh! Stop moving round! It's annoying! You don't play fair!" She cried out.

"But if I were to stand still and take the hits, they would hurt~" Fai said cheerfully. He seemed to know just how to push peoples buttons.

This threw Lily into a furious rage. "Arggh! Bandersnatch! Get him boy!" She called out, which made the black dog chasse after Fai, this time though, he managed to bite down on Fai's leg, digging his teeth into the muscle and some of the bone even. Fai collapsed to the ground in pain.

"Fai-san!" Syaoran called out to his companion.

"I'm fine Syaoran-kun. You just focus on your fight."

Syaoran hesitantly agreed with his companion and worked on attacking Zwei, rather than focusing on the Chain itself. Fai on the other hand, seemed a bit different in this instant.

"Good job Bandersnatch~" Lily said to praise her chain. "Now then, go and-…Huh?" She was interrupted by a sudden fluctuation in the power surrounding them. This power was nothing like a Chain. In fact, the power was a bit…calming. At least to Syaoran and myself. But to Lotti, Lily and Zwei, the power was frightening. In an instant, the three Chains were gone and the Baskervilles were standing there, dumbstruck.

"What the- What just happened!" Lotti cried out. "Leon! Leon!" But it was no use, the Chain would not respond to her.

The other two tried the same, but found the same result to come about. Their Chains had run out of energy in a flash and vanished, waiting until the next time they had enough energy to come out and fight.

"Fai-san!" Syaoran called out as he ran over to his now unconscious and bleeding friend. I walked over as well and put him onto my back.

"Unfortunately, I won't get the chance to hear about anything that you all may know regarding the feathers or Ojou-sama. We will end things here for now…" I said as Syaoran and I hurried back to the Reinsworth manor to get Fai some medical attention. This mission was a success, and a failure.

"Xerxes-san…" I heard the young boy say. "I'm sorry."

"It's perfectly alright." I said back to him, not really sure whether I should be sad or happy about what just happened. No matter, we had to take care of Fai right now.

* * *

><p>As I got closer to Oz and the Rabbit, I could see a couple of figures come into view with them. Each one had a hold of either Oz or the Rabbit. When I got close enough to make out who they were, I wasn't exactly happy to see either one of them.<p>

"Hmm?" One said as they looked over at me. "Oh, Nii-san!"

Dammit…why were Barma and Vincent working together! And what do they want with Oz and Alice!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, well I hope you enjoyed that~ Please Review if possible and PLEASE be patient for the new chapter~ I thank all those who are~ I will work as fast as I can now that I am on summer break~ And I will also get the next chapter of my Pokemon fanfic out too~<strong>


	6. Getting Closer to the Feather?

**Alright, I realize it has been TOO long since I updated this...But because I have no internet at home right now since the move, I have to deal. I am currently using someone else's internet connection, so I thank them for that...Anyway, I think this chapter begins to set up my plot that I have ready for this feather~ I hope you all like it~**

**This is from Gilbert's POV**

* * *

><p>"Hmm…Oh, Nii-san~!" The familiar voice called over to me. When I saw Barma and Vincent standing there, holding onto both Oz and Alice, I was more than shocked and surprised. I was dumbfounded. Why would they be working together!<p>

"Oh, I see that Raven has arrived. I'm sorry, but these two were a hindrance for us, so we sought out the best way possible to restrain them. Unfortunately, blunt force was the best option, given their personalities." Barma said to me, explaining why they were holding onto them.

"Alright, I understand that, but explain to me why you want to keep them away from these corridors!" I asked them, wanting some answers desperately. Vincent and Barma just looked at one another and then back at me.

"I'm sorry Nii-san, I cannot tell you anything." Vincent said to me.

"And I will not divulge any information either. No information you provide to me would be worth this bit I have collected either." He said, crushing any hopes I had of a trade.

"Alright then, but let Oz and the Baka-Usagi go!"

As much as the two of them would have liked to keep Oz and Alice to themselves, they complied and released them. Oz walked back over to me while Alice stuck her tongue out at the two of them before rejoining us. At that point, Vincent and Barma walked down the hall in the direction that we would have loved to go and find out about. But since they seemed to be guarding it, there was no way to get in…for the moment.

After this little event, we walked back to the room where Reim and Kurogane were waiting for us. When Reim saw us, he immediately stood up from his seat and asked us where we went, while cleaning his glasses, as he normally did frequently.

"Sorry, when I saw that Oz and Alice went off with no way of calling back to us, I got worried so I followed them. It turns out that they were heading into some restricted areas."

"And how do you figure that?" Reim asked me.

"Well, when I caught up with them, they were being restrained by Barma and Vincent." I told Reim, which seemed to make him panic a bit as he began to clean his glasses again.

"B-B-Barma Koushaku! Why was he there!" Reim asked us.

"No clue…well, almost. Remember what you said about Pandora possibly possessing a feather. And how Vincent left a bit of a backdoor into his lie? I think that they were there protecting a feather. It's the only logical explanation…" I said, trying to think rationally.

"What the bird here says makes sense. And if the mage were here, he would have said the same thing I bet." Kurogane said from the side of the room.

"I'm sorry…bird?-"

"But the question is, how do we get into where they could possibly be holding the feather?" Kurogane asked, completely ignoring my remark. Being called Raven was one thing, but just simply bird was a bit…lacking in respect. I mean, at least I call him by his name!

"Hmm, how to get into the area is troubling…Maybe we should ask Xerxes. He would probably know a way to get into the more restricted areas of the Pandora HQ. And, if all else fails, then we might as well go in there with blunt force…" Reim said, weighing the options.

"Sounds good to me. I just hope that it's the last option that we have to resort to." Kurogane said as he smiled at the thought of finally being able to fight after some time of being inactive on the battlefield.

"Then we better get back to the Reinsworth manor." I said as we all began to file out of the room.

It was a somewhat long carriage ride back to the manor. Along the way, Alice and I obviously got into a fight about something she started as usual. Reim sat there, looking frantic as he cleaned his glasses, and Oz tried once again to break up our fight. Kurogane just stared out the window, unfazed by the commotion going on. The look on his face told me something was wrong…That is, if you can read emotions on someone's' face which never seems to change…

"Hey, Kurogane…Something wrong?" I asked, half expecting to be called Bird by this…Dog. There, I can call him an animal as well! Take that!...Although, stating that in my own head really doesn't do much…

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing." He said, not really seeming to take not of what I had even said. When he gave it more thought, he seemed to brush me off until we got to the manor.

We all filed into the manor and found Sakura and Mokona waiting in the main room for tea. Syaoran was also in the room. Once he saw Kurogane, he got up from his seat.

"Kurogane-san!" He said as he walked over to him.

"Hmm? What is it kid?" He asked his much smaller companion.

"It's Fai-san! He was injured in the battle!"

As he said this, something in Kurogane's brain seemed to click as he asked Syaoran where he was and then when he told him, the large man went off towards the room. I followed behind, careful as not to get caught by him.

When he got into the room, Break was just leaving. He told him the extent of his injuries, which seemed to be some torn muscles in his legs and some slight cracking on his bones, as well as an unknown reasoning for him fainting all of a sudden. Kurogane nodded as he waited for Break to leave the room. While the door was closing, I kept it open, if only slightly, by blocking it with my foot. This was so I could listen to their conversation.

Fai was already awake, not one to be taken down that easily I could tell. Kurogane sat in a chair which was in the room when Break was tending to his wounds. Fai seemed slightly pleased at the fact Kurogane was back and he came to check on him. "How nice, Kuro-sama came to check on me. I think I'm touched." He said with a slight smile.

"Cut the crap." Kurogane said bluntly. "That white haired one said that you had an unknown reason for fainting all of a sudden on the battlefield…Tell me…did you use some of your magic? Even though you swore not to use it, even if your life was in danger?" He asked the blonde magician. I had no idea that Fai committed himself to such things. It seemed rash and dangerous to me.

Fai laughed. "But you see Kuro-sama, it wasn't to save my own life, it was to save Syaoran-kun and Xerxes-san." He said with an optimistic tone. It was obvious that he didn't seemed to value his life like people should. I was curious as to what this man could have gone through to make him think in such ways. But, that was not my place to pry.

"DAMMIT, THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" Was what Kurogane yelled at Fai. He was obviously not pleased at the magicians' response. "It's because you used it to defend everyone but yourself…That's what making me mad…I'm tired of you not valuing your life as much as you should. I even said in Oto Country that it's your kind of people that I can't stand…" He said in a more serious voice.

Fai seemed a bit shocked when Kurogane yelled at him, but soon put forth that very same smile as before. A smile indicating that he got the message, but was not about to change his ways. "I'm sorry Kuro-sama…But that's just the way that I know how to do things. It's not as if I am ready to die, but if that is what is meant to happen, it will happen…Besides, I don't see why you care so mu-"

Before he could finish what he wanted to say, I heard a loud slap come from the room. I could tell at that moment, Kurogane had slapped Fai straight across the face. The room went dead silent for a moment, with Fai looking down, but still maintaining that shocked expression on his face, as if not believing what Kurogane had just done to him. Kurogane on the other hand, looked like he was about to slap him again, given that the mage didn't say something stupid.

I didn't hear anything in the room for what seemed like at least 10 minutes. I didn't know what the cause was, but I decided to leave at that point. I didn't want to be found out about eavesdropping on them. So, I proceeded back down the hall, where I ran into Break. Not the person that I really wanted to see at the moment, but I thought it best to tell him about what happened at Pandora.

"Break, there's something you need to know about what happened on our end of things." I began. Break looked over as he poured himself some tea. I then explained to him about Vincent and Barma. This seemed to peak his interest, since he couldn't stand either of those individuals.

"So…Barma and Vincent…Working together? Sounds interesting. And it makes it obvious that they are hiding something in the deeper parts of Pandora."

"So you see our point, that's good. Well, we were wondering if you might know some back ways into the place, or just how to get by them in general."

Break seemed to ponder the thought for a moment, his brow narrowing when he seemed to be stumped. It was odd to see him so stumped, but then again, this was a problem that we had never faced before. Forget the Baskervilles and the Will of the Abyss, this was dealing with some girls feathers who was from a completely different dimension from ours! Well, at least this will make for a good story to future generations…I think.

"Well, I think that I may know some ways that we could possibly get in. But, there are multiple passages into where I believe we are trying to go. So, I think that it would be best to split up into groups to handle this situation. We also have to wait for a certain man to heal from his last battle." He stated, noting that Fai was in no condition to fight at the moment. I nodded my head in agreement, wondering who would go with whom. With a little thought, I put it together that I would probably end up going with Oz, and Alice, while Fai, Kurogane and Syaoran went together and Reim and Break paired up to take the last way…At least that's what I thought. If I was right or not was a whole other matter.

Break and I joined the others in the main room, where Syaoran was talking to Sakura, telling her about everything that had been going on, while Sakura worried herself over him a bit too much. To me it sounded a bit like something Sharon would do to Break, but with a lot more violence involved…Now that I think about it, it must be really hard for Break without Sharon here next to him. She was always the one who would comfort him, or would be the voice of reason in everything. I also noticed how Break's antics of constantly teasing all of us had stopped since Sharon had been gone. Guess it had a larger effect on him than we had originally thought…Poor guy.

When we came into the room Syaoran questioned me about how Fai and Kurogane were doing. I told him that there was nothing to worry about and that he should just spend some time with Sakura while we wait for Fai to heal. He nodded and went to sit back down.

"Gil~" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Oz standing there, his usual smile about his face. It was nice to see that at least he was in high spirits.

"What is it Oz?" I asked.

"Well, I figured while Fai-san is in rehabilitation, we could head into town and get some food for dinner~" He said, probably having a hidden meaning behind it all. But as soon as we tried to head off, Alice insisted that she join us. I sighed as Oz welcomed her into the carriage and we rode off into town.

While in town, Alice found herself distracted by all the meat that was being sold. I eventually couldn't handle her pestering me any longer and I bought her some meat to shut her up. It worked beautifully.

"So Oz, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about? I can tell that you don't just want to go food shopping. We have pliantly of it back at the manor."

Oz smiled, noting how perceptive I was. I think he was glad for that, and the fact that I wasn't as dense as Alice.

"Well Gil, I just wanted to know what we might be doing next in our efforts to get the feather back. I mean, I know that there's one hidden somewhere in Pandora at this point, but I also wonder…could there be others as well? I heard Syaoran say that in some worlds, there was more than one feather hidden. Do you think that could be the case for us as well?"

I had to admit, Oz was thinking something that could very well be true. I had heard the same thing from both Kurogane and Fai as well; how sometimes, more than one feather was found on a world. So why couldn't ours be like that? If anything, this would let them stay here longer, even though I once heard Fai mention how he didn't like to stay on one world for so long, as it had him concerned for something that had to do with his original world.

"Well, what you are saying does make sense, and there could very well be more than one feather hidden around here. But my question is, where do you think they would be hidden?" When I posed this on Oz, he thought for a moment before looking up at me with that normal smile of his.

"Well, now that you mention it, I have…no clue~" He said sweetly. This made me question why he brought that up in the first place then. But then again, this was a normal reaction for Oz. He would think about something, diving deep into a problem. But once a question was posed in the opposite direction, he wouldn't be able to think ahead that far. But, that was Oz.

"I guess we'll figure it out as we go then." I said before looking around, finding Alice to be at another meat stand, staring at the meat being sold while drooling slightly. I hesitated, but gave in once again by buying her another piece of meat to keep her quiet.

While on our way back to the carriage, I noticed some sweets in a shop that I once saw Break buy, but I hadn't seen him eat them since. In a small act of kindness towards him, since we were somewhat friends now, I bought the candy for him and also a small lollipop for Alice and Oz. I figured that I might as well, since they might have wanted some as well. I handed them the candy while I carried Breaks' as we went back to the manor in the carriage.

When we got back to the manor, it was around the time for everyone to go to bed. Alice and Oz said goodnight to me as they went inside to their rooms. I on the other hand, went to find Break, whom I knew would still be up at this time.

I wasn't wrong, as I found him on the balcony to the main room where we normally had tea. I tapped him on the shoulder as he looked over and I handed him the candy. He seemed honestly shocked at my gesture, but smiled as he thanked me anyway. At this point, I was unsure as to whether or not I should talk to him about anything. Somehow, the words managed to make their way out.

"Break…I have to ask…Even though you seem to be strong and you seem to be handling things well…Tell me…are you lonely? You know, without Sharon?" I asked him, although, I didn't expect him to answer, this being a touchy subject and all. But to my surprise, I actually got a response from him.

"You know Gilbert-kun, I'm not going to lie and say that I am so strong as to be totally unfazed by all of this. I mean, I wouldn't know where to begin with how I feel about all of this. I mean, Ojou-sama was taken right from under my nose, and I have been unable to get any information as to where she might have been taken. For all I know, she could have been taken into the deepest part of the Abyss and is now a Chain that we will slaughter…" He said as I saw him doing something that I thought he would never lower himself to doing….I saw him crying. At his point, I tried my best to comfort him. But I didn't think that I was the best person for the job.

It was strange seeing him in this state. He had now sat on the ground and huddled himself into a ball, hugging his knees, and crying. "….I will find her, no matter what it takes…And even…even if it costs me my life in the process…"

I had truly never seen Break like this. He was unlike anything I had ever seen. He was a broken man, but at the same time, he was a strong one as well, being able to hold in his tears for so long. I wanted to be able to help him through this. I wanted to be able to help this broken man…I wanted to be able to help him get back the one he cares about more than anything in this world.

And that was a promise to myself…that I intended to keep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope it was decent, I will begin the new chapter really soon. I have ideas now for how the rest of the story should go, so I hope that it will turn out ok. And since the new chapter of PH came out, I keep finding new ideas to use...possibly...Anyway, if you want to, review please~<strong>


End file.
